Ep. 19: Armor of the 15 Warriors
is the nineteenth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It focuses on Don and Gai, featuring the debut of Gokai Silver's Gold Mode armored form, created by the combination of the first 15 Sixth Ranger Ranger. It also featured the debut of Gai's transformation into a hybrid version of the Go-On Wings, created from the combination of their two keys. Synopsis Doc begins to feel left out when Gai begins to do everything he used to do for the crew. Meanwhile, the Zangyack Empire sends Uorlian to attack the Gokaigers. Plot Gokai Silver has his Gokai Buckle linked to the treasure chest by Navi; thus giving him remote access to his Ranger Keys. In exchange, Gai prepares lunch for the crew, much to Doc's dismay. Meanwhile, after recovering from his depression from the Arumadon incident, Warz Gill returns to the Gigant Horse main bridge and sends down Action Commander Uorlian. When Uorlian uses his fishing rod to steal the souls of people, Gokai Green and Gokai Silver intervene; however, Gokai Green has difficulty fighting the Gormin Sailors before Gokai Silver steps in to save him. The other Gokaigers arrive on the scene, and the main five change into the Go-Ongers. Gokai Silver, however, has trouble deciding between Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver. Then while Gokai Silver daydreams about meeting the Go-On Wings, both Ranger Keys merge into one, giving him the ability to become both warriors. While he engages Uorlian in battle, Gokai Green begins to feel less confident. Suddenly, Uorlian fires a blast toward Gokai Green, and Gokai Pink rushes to take the hit. Uorlian then fishes out the souls of the Gokaigers except Gokai Green and Gokai Silver before disappearing, leaving four of them in a catatonic state. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Doc and Gai have a heated exchange of words, which causes Gai to leave the bridge. Doc tells Navi he feels uncomfortable with Gai's incredible ability overshadowing him, but Navi reveals that Gai also finds him amazing due to his consideration with his crewmates' nutrition needs after he found Doc's cookbook during cleanup. Doc then has a change of heart and runs to assist Gokai Silver in battling Uorlian. Gokai Green tells Gokai Silver to use the powers of the 15 Ranger Keys of the sixth heroes; all of which eject from Gokai Silver's buckle. As Gokai Green keeps Uorlian occupied, Gai - in a dream sequence - attempts to persuade the sixth heroes to lend him their powers. After much hesitation, the Ranger Keys merge to form the Gold Anchor Key, which transforms Gokai Silver into Gold Mode. He quickly overwhelms Uorlian with his upgraded abilities before finishing him off with the Final Wave Gokai Legendream; thus restoring the souls of the other four Gokaigers, as well as the other victims. A furious Warz Gill once again lapses into unconsciousness before Insarn revives Uorlian. GokaiOh and GoZyuRex arrive on the scene to double-team the Action Commander before GoZyuRex changes into GoZyuJin and destroys him with the GoZyu Triple Drill Dream. While having dinner, the Gokaigers find that Gai is now on the Zangyack wanted list. Doc is put out to learn that Gai's initial bounty ( 100,000) is already higher than his (still at 5,000). Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Business Man: *Student: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Armor of the 15 Warriors: **Gokai Red - Go-On Red **Gokai Blue - Go-On Blue **Gokai Yellow - Go-On Yellow **Gokai Green - Go-On Green, Green2, Green Flash **Gokai Pink - Go-On Black **Gokai Silver - Go-On Wings, Gold Mode *Both of Don's solo Gokai Changes during his fight with Uorlian reference earlier Sentai which had prototypes for Sixth and Extra Heroes. **Bioman: Shota Yamamori, a man without Bio Particles, gained power from Gear to become the Magne Warrior. **Flashman: Hero Titan was a hero of the Flash System who fought Mess but ultimately succumbed to the Anti-Flash Phenomenon; the Flashmen utilized similar technology and became successors to his Flash Titan mecha. Episode 19 - Go-Onger.png|Go-Onger I think Kamen Rider W is gonna sue.jpg|The first Super Sentai hybrid: Go-On Wings Episode 19 - Green2.png|Green2 Episode 19 - Green Flash.png|Green Flash Golden Mode.jpg|First appearance of Gokai Silver Gold Mode Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 40, Control, a Birthday Party, and the Disappearing Ankh. *Coincidentally, the factor that it was Don that helped Gai develop the Gold Mode may connect to how the very first offical Sixth Ranger, DragonRanger, was a Green hero instead of Gold or Silver. *After Gai's buckle was linked to the Gokai Treanger Box, he summons the KibaRanger key. Gosei Sentai Dairanger is Jun'ya Ikeda's favourite Sentai series, one of the reasons being his idolizing of KibaRanger. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Ep. 17: The Amazing Silver-Colored Man, Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill, Ep. 19: Armor of the 15 Warriors and Ep. 20: The Lost Forest. It was released on November 21, 2011. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 5, DVD cover GokaiVol05-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 19 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa